Winchester Outtakes
by BowsLB
Summary: In real life you don't get outtakes. If the Winchesters had a gag reel, these might make it. completely ridiculous drabble. Take nine: even the Winchesters play car games.
1. Samsquatch

Winchester Outtakes

100 for the actual drabble

Samsquatch…

The Winchesters were running through the woods at night. Dean was closing in on the beast of the week, when suddenly behind him, Sam howled.

Dean turned to see his brother flailing wildly, swiping at his face, hissing and spitting like a cat. Dean stopped running and dodged, narrowly avoiding Sam's swinging arm.

"Whoa! Dude, stop!" Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy. "What the hell?"

Sam stopped, wiped at his face, and then gave an odd little shimmy/shiver. "Spider web," he finally said miserably.

"You're such a pansy, Sasquatch…" Dean grinned and turned.

Sam frowned, but followed anyway.

~*~

A/n: When I worked at a camp, I used to get up really early in the morning and run before the kids got up. I'm only 5'4" but in the A.M. in the woods, in the dark, I still got a bunch of webs right in the kisser. What a way to wake up! And when he spiders are still in the webs… you do a little dance!

Anyway, my friend (we'll go with friend because the more than friend part isn't simple haha) that I worked with is actually, believe it or not, a little taller than Jared. I got all the spider webs in the morning, and he caught the ones I didn't the rest of the day. Poor guy never stood a chance… So yeah, for all the running around in the woods they do, Sam was bound to hit one eventually.


	2. Need a light?

Take 2: Need a light?

Count: dirrrrty hundred

Salt? Check. Accelerant? Check. Burn? Well… Dean was working on that. Sam struggled with the ghost in the background, and Dean was patting down his pockets, looking for a Zippo.

"Any time, Dean!" Sam shouted, just before getting punched in the face. Again.

"Uh…" Dean came up empty. "Got a lighter?"

One bitchface and badass kangaroo-kick later, Sam was able to dig for his lighter and toss it.

"Thanks," Dean grinned, flicked, and dropped it in the freshly desecrated grave.

Sam brushed himself off, scowling.

"How many of those are you going to lose before you invest in matches?"

"Shaddap…"

~*~

A/n: Anyone else ever notice that Dean's always dropping the whole lighter in graves? I keep thinking what a waste of a perfectly good zippo! And he either has to either retrieve it somewhat crisper and sans fluid, or, he just lost another one. Either way, I know the lighter's cooler than matches, but I'd hate to be caught without one if I were a hunter.


	3. What's that smell?

Take 3: What's that smell?

Wordage: 10 squared.

Sam and Dean were laying salt around the windows and doorframes for some added protection. It wasn't necessary, but these days, one couldn't be too cautious.

Dean stopped, suddenly. "What's that smell?"

"What do you mean?" Sam gave Dean his best innocent puppy look.

He sniffed again. "Is that garlic salt?" His face twisted.

"Ummm…" Sam hung his head, giving up. "Yes. I wanted to know if it would work in a pinch."

Dean stared at him. "You are a special kind of freak, you know that? And you owe me."

"Why?"

"I was saving that for my chili-cheese fries."

A/n: I like garlic salt… I caught myself wondering if it would work… I need help. haha I was going to try and work a vampire joke in there, but there weren't enough words left for that. Use your imaginations. =)


	4. Libraries are for reading

Take 4: Literacy is good

For Platinumroselady: every gag reel needs one of these!

Dean grunted. Library past closing hours, Dean was carrying a tower of old tomes for research. Only problem was, the double doors he tried to back through weren't opening for him.

"Sam," Dean shouted, "I think these doors locked back up on me! You wanna help me out here?"

Sam walked up with his own pile of books and burst out laughing.

"What?" Dean scowled.

Sam roared, dropping his books. Sam pointed, doubled over and unable to speak.

Clearly marked on the door behind him? "PULL."

"The library is for reading, Dean!" Sam finally managed.

"I hate you so much."

~*~

A/n: Happy Thursday!!! Double outtakes in anticipation for some crazy Winchesters tonight!


	5. Only in cartoons

Take 5: Only in cartoons

Count: even hundred… with a LOT of edits.

"Dude! What are the odds?" Dean would have been rolling on the ground laughing if it weren't so filthy.

Actually, that's why he was laughing in the first place. They had been running through an alley. A very garbage-filled alley. And Sam had slipped. On… a banana peel.

"Shut up," he muttered, picking himself up.

Dean kept laughing. "That stuff only happens in cartoons," he was wiping tears from his eyes. "That could only happen to you, Sammy! No wonder you're always getting your butt kicked!"

Sam wiped off his jacket. "I will kill you…"

"You can try, banana boy!"

~*~

A/n: I was watching some season one again, and it seems like every episode, Sam ends up getting choked at least once. If anyone could actually slip on a banana peel, it's probably our Sammy…


	6. Souvenir

Take 6: Souvenir

Words: drabble on the dot.

Dean stumbled back into the cheap motel of the hunt, still half drunk in the early hours of the morning. Sam didn't exactly wait up for him since he left with an attractive, gullible young blonde, but he was already searching for something new.

"Morning, Sammy," Dean grinned widely.

Sam snickered when he looked up. "You come bearing gifts?"

Dean's smirk faltered a bit. "What do you mean?"

Sam pointed, laughing. "You got a souvenir, dude."

Dean checked the mirror. Gum in his hair.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Hope you used protection. Wouldn't want any other souvenirs, now would we?"

~*~

A/n: I know Sam's the one going for all the different STIs, but no one wants an infected Dean, either! Thanks SO MUCH for reading and all the reviews!


	7. Sounds familiar

Sounds familiar…

"Hey, look," Dean flipped through a book, grinning.

"What is it?"

"'How to survive a horror movie,' by Seth Grahame-Smith."

Sam snorted. "Sounds too much like our lives."

"Can you imagine that manual?"

"Bobby would call it 'An idjiit's guide to stayin' alive.'"

Dean laughed and read off the back. "'How to tell if you are trapped in a horror movie: Does the music crescendo everytime you open a door?'"

Sam read over his shoulder. "'Do all of your "friends" look suspiciously like cast members from _Smallville_ and _The Gilmore Girls_?'" He paused, thoughtfully. "I wonder what the connection is…"

A/n: If you don't already know the connection (bad fan!) make a trip to imdb. This is yet another plug for something that makes me giggle out loud. The book does exist, those are actual quotes (this is where I say I don't own it at all and it belongs to Seth Grahame-Smith) and I about died laughing in the store when I read the back. It is well worth the money for anyone that finds the horror genre at all funny.

The idea for "An idjit's guide to staying' alive" is the direct result of Tribble Master's "An idjit's guide to hunting" which can be found here: .net/s/5719293/1/An_Idjits_Guide_to_Hunting_The_Car

I strongly recommend. =)


	8. Unnatural Distrust

Unnatural Distrust

~*~

Dean curiously responded to a knock at the door. No one was there, but there was box with a note.

Sam took the note and read aloud. "'For Dean and Sam from your biggest fan, Maurissa.' …What the Chuck? He had better not be telling people where to find us! I – what are you doing?"

Dean munched on one of the cookies, mouth full. "These are yummy."

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?"

"More dangerous than demons?" Dean smirked.

Sam sighed. He was turning when he heard the thump.

"…Dean?"

One rufilin-induced hospital visit later, Dean begrudgingly distrusted cookies.

~*~

A/n: 100 words in honor of 100 episodes. Our favorite men continue to knock it out of the park with incredible acting… so please, keep your fangirl/fanboy love benign and roofie-free! =D


	9. Monster 20 questions

Monster 20 questions

"Is it in Dad's journal," Dean started.

"Yes."

"Have we fought one before?"

"Yes."

"Salt and Burn?"

"No."

"Black eyes?"

"No."

"Red, white or yellow eyes?"

"Nope."

"Have we fought more than 20?"

"No."

"Hmm," Dean thought for a minute.

"Killed by silver?"

"Yup," Sam grinned.

"Werewolf?"

"Noooo."

Dean snapped. "The 'mandroid!'"

"There's no such thing as a mandroid, remember?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Not the point. What is it?"

"Shape shush… Shape shisp… Shapeshufter… DANG IT!"

Sam sniggered.

"You only chose that because I can't say it, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Sam grinned.

A/n: LA Con in '09 the Js talk about how Jensen had a hard time getting that phrase out. Thought it would make a good outtake =) And if you haven't seen any of the panels from Barcelona's Rising Con, yet, I suggest it… Jared and Jensen dancing on stage is always a WIN.

Sorry for the lack of writing, but I started doing fanvids! (Bowslb on youtube: only full one done so far is Say (all I need) by One Republic, check it out! http:/www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=Ckso6ommUhc) I am JUST learning how to vid, so be nice, but I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Shameless plug is shameless, y'all!

And, as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
